juegos de adultos
by kira taisho
Summary: Gin decide aprovechar el momento de soledad con su inocente hermanastro Toshiro y le propone un juego... que no deberian jugar / ua, shota...


Bueno, he aqui yo (Nee-chan por kami, no me mates, culpa a las imágenes que encontré y me inspiraron) y mi socia, mi imouto (hacia falta aclarar que exceptuando revenge todos los yaoi los escribo con ella?) esta vez tenemos a un aprovechador Gin (natural) y a un inocente y tierno Shiro-chan (perdón por el ooc, pero así se nos ocurrió) así que aquellos que disfruten del shota y nuestras perversiones... ya saben lean, sino les gusta ya saben como salir, nadie los obliga a leer

Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo, sino habría mas Ichiruki, Nova y Shiro aparecerían en todos los caps etc...

* * *

><p>Gin y Toshirro estaban tirados en la cama sin hacer nada, después de todo sus padres se habían ido y como Gin ya era mayorsito estaba a cargo, aunque solo eran hermanastros tenían una buena relación por lo que podían convivir perfectamente solos.<p>

-Estoy muy aburrido- menciono Toshiro sentándose.

-Quieres hacer algo divertido?- cuestiono Gin sentándose, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del menor -bien, acuéstate-

Toshiro inocentemente le hizo caso, recostándose de nuevo, Gin sin esperar un solo segundo se coloco encima suyo y empezó a besarle el cuello.

-Q-que haces?-

-Tranquilo, esto sera muy divertido- respondió Gin con una sonrisa pervertida, aunque Shiro no se percato de ello.

Con paciencia y aun besándolo en el cuello Gin desabotono la fina camisa de Shiro y acaricio cada centímetro de piel, dándose unos segundos mas para tocar sus pezones, cosa que pareció incomodarle pero no se quejo. La mano de Gin fue descendiendo hasta la entrepierna de Toshiro y toco la parte mas sensible del chico por encima de sus jeans un poco para luego quitar su mano y echarse a un lado para ver cada reacción del chico ante su erección.

Gin escuchaba los quejidos de Toshiro con cierta gracia, el niño era muy inocente, lo sabia, apenas y tenia conocimiento sobre el sexo y eso lo excitaba, ver como se retorcía en la cama intentando menguar ese pequeño dolor que le causaba su ajustada ropa interior al apretar su muy pronunciada erección.

Su mano izquierda apretaba la camisa de Gin, mientras la derecha estaba sobre su erección, queriendo calmar el dolor, aunque su ropa interior y su pantalón no le ayudaban, aun menos el echo de no saber ni que le sucedía, aunque con apenas catorce recién cumplidos era casi normal, exceptuando claro que, si bien aun no había crecido mucho en estatura ya estaba desarrollado, por así decirlo, sin embargo lo único que le habían dicho era que era normal lo que le sucedía en las mañanas.

-Gin...- susurro esperando que el mayor comprendiese y le explicase.

La sonrisa de Ichimaru Gin se agrando, mas aun sabiendo lo poco que lo había acariciado, sin embargo no podía dejarlo así...

-Tranquilo shiro es solo un juego- menciono mientras le empezaba a quitar los jeans.

Shiro empezó a retorcerse aun mas cuando Gin lo empezó a tocar por encima del boxer.

-Para gin no quiero jugar mas...onegai- rogó shiro

-Lo malo de todo esto es que cuando empiezo no puedo parar shiro-

Gin Empezó a intentar quitarle el boxer a Toshiro, sin embargo fue imposible y termino por agarrarle las muñecas con una mano y las sostuvo por encima de su cabeza, empezando a besarlo con lujuria y metió la mano libre en el boxer de Shiro, empezando a masturbarlo mientras se retorcía y sus gritos solo eran ahogados por los besos de Gin

-Onegai para no lo aguanto mas gin- dijo shiro con los ojos llorosos

-Lo siento shiro no puedo- le dijo gin y siguió tocándolo hasta que shiro se rindió y dejo de forcejear y aprovechando la situación le saco el boxer para mayor comodidad.

Sin perder mas tiempo Gin obligo a Shiro a que lamiese tres de sus dedos para prepararlo.

Shiro no podía creer lo que le estaba Haciendo Gin y aunque no sabia exactamente que era, si sabia que era malo, no un simple juego y lo peor es que empezaba a gustarle, mas cuando Gin metió uno de sus dedos en su interior, le dolía, si, pero se sentía demasiado bien...

Dejo escapar un pequeño gemido sin entender por que salían esos sonidos de su boca, aunque Gin al escucharlo metió un segundo dedo, moviendolo de adentro hacia afuera

Los gemidos de Shiro se hacían cada vez mas audibles en la habitación con forme iba avanzando el tiempo.

-Te gusta?- le pregunto con picardia Gin

-Y-yo n-no se- dijo shiro con la respiración agitada mientras gin lo dilataba y lo masturbaba

Shiro no sabia que era lo que hacían pero... Le gustaba aunque fuese algo malo, no lo podía negar pero... No se lo diria a su hermanastro.

-Gin ¿no crees que esto es malo?- le pregunto Shiro intentando contener sus gemidos por unos segundos

-Por favor Shiro solo... Déjate llevar por esta vez- le dijo Gin y el menor asintió, dejando que Gin le hiciese lo que se le diese la gana.

Tras notar que ya estaba listo lo puso en cuatro patas para penetrarlo mientras se bajaba los jeans y el boxer y Shiro sabia que le dolería, lo presentía, pero quería ver hasta donde llegaban.

Gin lo penetro despacio, intentando que no le doliese, aunque fallo ya que al menor realmente le dolió a pesar de no decir nada, ya que a pesar de doler se sentía bien y las embestidas no se hicieron esperar cuando soltó un gemido y mientras lo penetraba una y otra vez se puso a juguetear con el miembro de Shiro, tocandolo mientras el empezaba a gemir cada vez mas y pudo adivinar que estaba cerca y no se equivocaba.

-Para! Me siento raro, por favor para Gin y explícamelo!- rogó mientras apretaba el acolchado entre sus dedos entre el miedo y el placer.

Sin embargo Gin solo soltó una risita y continuo penetrándolo mientras Shiro empezaba a sentir espasmos y una sensación indescriptible que duro unos escasos segundos pero le hizo tocar las nubes, mas cuando Gin le araño la espalda al sentir como lo apretaba.

-Q-que fue eso?- pregunto de forma inocente al ver el liquido blanco en el acolchado.

-T-te lo explicare l-luego- respondió mientras continuaba penetrándolo cada vez con mas fuerza, sacandole mas gemidos al menor.

Toshiro sentía como seguía moviéndose dentro suyo con salvajismo, pero aun así le gustaba y no pudo evitar gemir con mas fuerza al igual que Gin cuando sintió que el mayor temblaba y algo cálido inundo su interior, aunque tras unos segundos Gin rio de su fuerte sonrojo, que incremento al sentir como ese liquido se resbalaba por sus muslos y no pudo hacer mas que dejarse caer sin importarle que su estomago quedara manchado por ese liquido banco.

Gin suspiro y se recostó a su lado, pasandole una mano por la cintura y le dio un suave beso.

-Quieres jugar otra vez?- pregunto aun agitado Gin pero con energía de sobra.

Toshiro ya estaba por besarlo y decirle que si cuando escucharon la puerta principal abrirse y un fuerte "ya volvimos" haciendo que ambos se tensasen, Shiro pensando que lo regañarían por hacer algo malo y Gin por que sabia que su cuello estaba en cuello si Ukitake y Unohana se enteraban que había engañado a su hermanito para acostarse con el, mas si sabían que medio lo había violado...

Se miraron preocupados y rápidamente se levantaron y acomodaron todo (incluido poner en remojo un poco el acolchado para quitarle el semen antes de ponerlo para lavar) en tiempo récord{.

-Mama y papa no deben saber que jugamos a esto, entendido?- pregunto

-Si, entendido- asintió Toshiro

Y tras eso bajaron como si nada hubiese pasado con una sonrisa, saludándolos.

-Como les fue?- pregunto cariñosamente Unohana.

-Bien- respondieron a corito para luego reír un poco, mitad por hablar al mismo tiempo, mitad por saber que tan bien lo habían pasado...

-Mama, hoy dormiré en la habitación de Gin- aviso intentando satisfactoriamente de no sonrojarse.

Unohana asintió suavemente con una sonrisa diciendo un "ok" extrañada por que se llevasen tan bien, aunque su momento de dudas fue cortado cuando Ukitake lleno de dulces a los dos chicos.

Y esa noche mientras Unohana se preparaba para irse a cubrir su turno en el hospital los dos chicos fueron a la habitación del mayor y Ukitake a dormir como un tronco, por lo cual tenían toda la noche para jugar un par de partidas mas...

* * *

><p>Bueno, como verán habrá segunda parte (si es que la quieren) bueno, rw y fav ya saben donde están, creo que no hay mas que decir así que... bye!<p> 


End file.
